Revenge is best served with cards
by Quasaii
Summary: A Blizzard drive Rogue down to New Orleans during Mardi Gras. When she meets up with an old friend, she learns a lesson about revenge: Injuries will heal, but humiliation lasts forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own

This was just a fun little tidbitI came up with one day. I couldn't resist posting it. Rogue power trips are always fun.

* * *

Rogue sat on her windowsill looking out the white powder sprinkling the already coated ground. A photographer would have cried at his luck to have such a view. However Rogue merely sighed. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the beauty and peace that a midwinter snowfall brought, it was more along the lines it had bad timing. It was only three weeks ago that Rouge got control over her powers. She could touch, hug, go without gloves, or whatever. It was two and a half weeks ago that the series of blizzards came in. At any other time, Rogue would have given the world for such an event. School was canceled, and the students, sick of being trapped inside, took their energy and hyper activity to the snow. So poor Rogue was stuck in the quiet mansion to relax and do what she pleased for large amounts of time. How tragic. But it wasn't any other time, it was now. Rogue had control over her powers, simotanously stuck inside. To go outside called for long sleeves, gloves, hat etc. Someone somewhere was laughing their ass off at her.

She sighed again and caught sight of her calendar hanging on the wall. It read December. It was Sunday, February, 6 today. Deciding she had nothing better to do she went and changed the month. She glanced over the empty boxes, almost sorry that she bothered. That was until she saw that Ash Wednesday was this week. As an atheist the average person would assume that this would mean nothing to her. However as a southerner, Ash Wednesday translated to Mardi Gras. A smile formed on her face. It fell quickly though as she realized that she would never be allowed to go. Then again, she was 18. No one could tell her what to do. It wouldn't be colder than 40 in New Orleans, even midwinter. The high could get up to 70. She had to go, it was as simple as that. Besides she had to make up for her last trip to the Big Easy. Nearly getting knocked off in a guild fight was not quite as fun as it sounded. Nope, she was going to do it right this time. Not even caring what the rest of the institute would say, she packed up a bag.

"But how are you going to get there?" Jean asked.

"Train"

"Blizzards," Scott oh so usefully reminded her.

"Aw Scott is that the white stuff falling outside? Thanks sugah," she replied in a sweet tone. Scott frowned deeply, making Rogue smile.

"Rogue," the professor started gently, "we are just concerned that is all. I understand your need for a vacation. Perhaps we could arrange some sort vacation and fly there on the Black Bird."

Rogue gave him a blank look.

"It was worth a shot," he conceded.

Rogue smiled and stated, "don't worry, Logan will drive me out to the station tonight after they plow the snow."

A few hours later Logan was letting her off at the station. "If you run into any trouble-"

"I know"

"Just out of curiosity…is there any specific reason you are headed to Mardi Gras? You know, specific things to see?"

"Logan, subtlety is not your strong suit."

"You going to see Gambit?"

"God no." He didn't look convinced.

"Logan, if I wanted to spend my vacation with a mutant loser I would head over to the brotherhood house."

"Okay. Just remember that he is bad news. I don't want him to get the edge on you."

"I can handle myself."

* * *

Rogue couldn't hold back a laugh as she sat down in a seat. Passenger cars sure beat the heck out of being tied up on crates.

When she arrived in the city it was early Monday morning. She checked into a hotel and spent the day site- seeing. She slept in late the next morning, choosing to hang out in the hotel for most of the day. By nightfall however, she was roaming Bourbon Street. Randomly acquiring alcohol, Rogue was at the very least tipsy by 11:00. It was funny how bartenders forgot to card well dressed young women. Well dressed in this case was a short leather skirt, knee-high buckled boots, and a cut off Harley Davidson shirt with the logo on the back and the phrase, "I Ride Hard" on the front. Rogue wasn't about to party halfway tonight.

For hours she lost herself in the crowd. Rogue danced and grabbed beads when the time called for it. Around 2:30 am she slipped into a bar to unwind. She sat at the bar and asked for a Southern Comfort. As she sat with her drink she surveyed the area. She had chosen a place that was a little bit outside of the main bustle so it wasn't too crowed. In fact older men, biker more than business, took up most of the space. There were a couple of women as well, but she was by far the youngest. For this reason she received a few stares, but a returning death glare kept her isolated. In all honesty they were probably trying to get their alcohol fill while avoiding the annoying tourists. She ordered one more drink as a tall man in a trench coat sat a couple seats down from here. She tried to get a look at his face, but he didn't so much as glance over at her. Finally she just gave up and went back to people watching towards the other end of the bar. There just weren't enough specimens in his direction. She watched the empty pool table for a movement, half considering just playing a bit, but realized it wouldn't be much fun just by herself. Instead she pulled out some cash to pay for her drink, but the Bartender refused it. At the sight of her questioning gaze he nodded towards the guy in the trench coat stating that he paid for it. Needless to say, this piqued Rogue's curiosity. She sauntered over and sat in the stool beside him asking, "Well do I get to even know the name of the generous gentlemen?"

He turned towards her and sunglasses prevented instantaneous visual recognition. However the man could look like a squid and she would still know him by his voice, "Well cherè, I do believe you already know dat. However if you need reminding, da name is Remy."

"What happened to Gambit," she asked, quickly recovering from her shock.

"Gambit be for business cherè, and dis is most certainly not business."

"Indeed, this is not business. This is not anything at all," she stated handing him the money for the drink. He took it, but before she made it two steps towards the door, his arms were around her waist pulling her back and twisting back to face him. He used one hand to hold her against him and the other to slip the money straight back into her pocket.

"Non, Rogue," He said softly, "dis one is on me."

"Whatever," she replied, pulling out of his arms and heading towards the door.

"Are you really leaving so soon? The night is young. Come on cherè; stop being so shy for once. It just doesn't fit you. How about a game of pool? I saw you eying the table earlier."

She considered for a moment. Truth be told she really didn't have anywhere else to be. What could it hurt? Who knows, she could have a little fun.

* * *

Two hours later she was having a bit more than a little fun. They were currently on their fifth game, going for the tiebreaker. Although usually in good form, the pair had drunk a little too much to be at top form. Stupid mistakes had led to the two versus two tie. A fifth game was therefore necessary. At the moment they were, ironically enough, tied. Remy went to aim a shot but then stood up as if pondering something.

"You gonna take a shot sugah, or hope for the balls to take care of themselves?"

"Patience is a virtue cherè, I was just thinking- how about we put a little wager on this little game?"

"You asking meh to bet against a guy who calls himself Gambit? I don't think so."

"Oh cherè, I never took you as a chicken. But it seems-"

"Chicken, swamp boy? I ain't no chicken. What's your wager?" Gambit pulled out five $100 bills and set them down on the corner.

"Forget it, bayou boy, I don't have that much cash on me. No wager."

"Don't fret petite, you've got other things to bet."

"Like what?" Remy started gliding towards her. He suddenly ran a hand down her one of her scripted hair pieces stating in a low voice, "How about this? You win, you get the money in this pile." At this he pulled out what looked to be at least five more $100 dollar bills. In the same low voice he continued into her ear, "If I win, you come home with me. Deal?"

Rogue's first instinct was to scream 'Hell no" but common sense is the first thing you lose to alcohol. Instead she pondered the situation for a moment before saying in a low breath voice, "Sure sugah, sounds good to me." She expected to win. She was just fooling around for the other games, now she wanted to be a thousand dollars richer. Remy took his shot.

About twenty minutes later she watched him sink the eight ball with dread. That didn't fit the plan. She was supposed to win. He had been holding back. He tricked her. He tricked her again.

With a smirk he put their cues back and said, "looks like you are coming with me cherè." Not wanting to break her word she followed. Okay she followed for more reasons for that. The way he looked in tight shirt, the way he gracefully bent over the pool table, the way he looked at her and touched her may have been small factors. Minuscule really. The main issue here was keeping her word. Therefore she soon found herself speeding down the emptying streets towards god knows where. While the wind whipped her face, she got an idea.

When they got in the apartment, Remy offered her some water, which she accepted gratefully. They sat down on his couch for a silent moment before he asked, "Forgive my curiosity cherè, but where is the rest of your 'family'?"

"New York, duh"

"Do they know you are here?"

"No, I can't say they would approve of me being in your apartment."

"Not what I meant."

"I know," Rogue said with a smile, "No offense Remy, but you talk too much."

"My apologies cherè, do you by chance have an idea as to how to remedy the situation?"

"Funny you should ask, Cajun, I've got lots." Inhibitions tossed aside, she pushed her lips on his without fear.

Remy overcame any shock he may have had immediately to return the favor. Any stops for air were quick and barely noticeable. Remy gently pushed her down onto the couch. His tongue slipped through her lips, confidently exploring her mouth. Rogue had slightly underestimated the situation. It was a bit harder than she had realized to keep her head. She managed however, once she learned that the trick was to let her self be drawn in a little. Complete apathy was out of the question. Besides it would have been boring. This was about fun.

Rogue let out small groan as Gambit trailed his lips down her neck, nipping her on the base of her neck. She lost herself in the feel of his soft hair and muscular back against her hands. His hands on the other hand found residence on her hips. A couple of minutes later he had slide down her body, kissing her stomach as his deft fingers started to lift the bottom. Rogue really didn't want to stop him, but she had to if anything was to be accomplished.

"Hey shugah, don't you think we should take this elsewhere? Do you by chance own a bed?"

He smirked in reply, slowly sliding down her body off the couch, his hands not leaving her skin as he traveled. Before she could see it coming, he picked her up as if she were no more than a feather and brought her to a dark bedroom that was down a hallway. He looked to finish his initial task of undressing her as soon as they both were lying in the middle but Rogue stopped him. "You first sugah," she said, saturating her voice with her southern accent.

"I usually like to take control cherè, if you don't mind."

"I do mind," she replied and took to straddling his waist. She ran her hands up his chest, taking the shirt with her, his eyes closing at the feel of her fingers. When she reached the top, he had no choice but to remove it. She gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips before creating a trail down the front of his body. She stuck her tongue in his belly button as she started to unbuckle his pants. He twitched beneath her. This was all too easy. He continued to shiver under her touch as ran her hands down his hips, mimicking her previous actions with the shirt. This time however she had to slide with the pants to remove them. All the more fun, she realized as now she got to slide back up his very naked body. Their lips found each other's again Remy seemed keen to regain control now that he was naked under a fully clothed girl. He flipped her over and started to lift the hem of her shirt again as his mouth worked hers. His body sudden tensed up and he collapsed on top of her. She slid out with minimal effort. She placed a hand to his back and started absorbing him again. She wanted to make absolutely sure that he didn't wake before she was done. Confident in her actions, she backed up and flipped him over. Jumping off the bed she dragged him to the middle of it and started to dig through drawers. Long sleeve shirts would do. How wonderful that Gambit had a four-poster bed. Rogue stepped back to admire her work. The boy was good looking. What a shame.

But something was missing. This wasn't good enough. Not that the naked Cajun playboy tied spread eagle on his own bed was bad, but something else was needed. It was time to delve. It suddenly came to her… Cards! Of course! What would revenge on Gambit be without cards? But what would she do with cards? Cover him with them? Lame really. She started going through some of the recent memories in her mind. Suddenly she came across a vision of Remy yelling at a younger boy because he bent his cards. They didn't fly right when they were bent, even just a little. Laughing hysterically, she found every pack of cards that he owned and bent every card in half. All of them ended up dumped on his unconscious body. Now it was perfect. Using a camera that she found in a nightstand drawer (she really didn't want to know what it was used for) she snapped a few pictures and took the camera with her.

As she went to leave the apartment, she spotted his trench coat hanging by the door. She had forgotten to get the cards out of there. She reached for them, but then paused. It would be much easier to just take them with her. How would she carry them? She might as well bring the whole coat. That was mean though, it left him completely defenseless.

She reached into an inside pocket and pulled out his bo staff. She set it on the kitchen table and walked out the door. Now she didn't feel bad.

It was unfortunate for Gambit that she passed his bike on the way out. It was a gorgeous peace of machinery, painted flames gleaming in the moonlight.

It took only a second for Rogue to decide, "in for a penny, in for a pound."

"Logan is never going to stop laughing at this," she thought, riding off down the street.

* * *

A/N

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- you know the drill

Okay here is a tiny tiny continuation. See a/n at bottom for full explination. This isn't very good, because I wrote it very quickly. I am leaving in like half an hour. I don't even know if I have everything packed, lol.

* * *

When Rogue ended up back in Bayville the snow had finally stopped falling. Everything was pretty well coated still, but the roads were quite clear much to her delight. Motorcycles aren't big fans of snow. No such thing as four-wheel drive. She put her pass code into the gate and headed up long driveway, parking "her" bike in the garage. A clock on the wall told her it was noon. Everyone would be at lunch.

With a dreadful smirk on her face she casually walked into the dining area. She sat down at the end of the table by the elder students. The adults were not present. Everyone greeted her, not really noticing the trench coat, probably because she actually owned on. However Kitty saw the difference first. Gambit had to be at least an inch over six feet tall, causing his coat to nearly drag on the floor beneath Rogue's feet.

"Hey Rogue, is that your trench coat? It looks too big." She said quizzically.

Rogue simply shrugged and sat down, still smiling. Kitty's question gained Rogue the attention of the kids sitting near her. Curious glances were exchanged. Rogue couldn't blame them. She was in a large coat looking way to happy. Like before however, she needed to add a couple of finishing touched to be truly happy.

From a pocket in the coat, Rogue pulled out a deck of cards. She shuffled them in the air without making eye contact, a would-be casual action that was all for show. The dealing of solitare followed this on the table. Rogue ignored the shocked looks, pretending to be engrossed in the game. All around her, the students were piecing the puzzle together. Again Kitty won the race.

"Oh Rogue, you didn't…please tell me you didn't…"

"Didn't what?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Kitty was about to continue but was interrupted by the entrance of Wolverine saying, "Would any of you kids mind explaining to me why Gambit's bike is in the garage?"

If any of the students hadn't put two and two together get, the pieces were locked tight now. Jean and Scott's jaws hit the table while Kurt was blinking rapidly. Logan's announcement even caught the attention of the younger recruits who hadn't even noticed Rogue enter. They certainly noticed her now. Silence fell upon the table.

Logan sniffed the air and stared at Rogue. She turned around casually saying, "what?" as if there were no reason for anyone to be paying any attention to her.

Wolverine didn't even need a second to grasp the situation. However he stayed unmoved for about three before upholding Rogue's prediction. He started to laugh. It was a hand on face, shake your head kind of laugh.

"Oh Stripes. Dear god Stripes," he moaned, "Did you have to?"

Rogue pretended to think for a moment before saying, "Yep"

"Do I want to know details?" Rogue shook her head.

"Okay," he said before taking a slightly more serious tone and continuing, "He is going to want it back, you know. A man and his bike have a special bond."

"I know"

"He is going to come here to get it back."

"I know."

"He probably won't be happy."

"I know. Listen, I took him down on his own turf. You really think I can't handle him on mine?"

Wolverine held up his hands palms out in a surrender pose saying, "Never said that kid, I'm just letting you know."

"Okay then."

Logan took one last look at the southern girl in the oversized trench coat holding the cards then turned around and walked back out, laughter echoing down the hallway.

* * *

A/N

Yes this is short. I wrote it very quickly today. I got a few reviews asking me to continue this so I am considering doing so. The problem is however that I had only planned on it being a one shot so I don't know what else to do with it.

That is where you, the reviewers, come in. Do you guys want an eventually Romy or do you want to watch Mr. LeBeau get his face smashed in by one of Rogue's knee-high boots (not literally, though I am open to anything). Please give me your requests and I shall write.

However I can't promise an update until after the 19th because I will be on vacation. The same goes with my other story if you read that.

That is all, folks. The rest is up to you

Choose your own Adventure! (A.K.A, review and let me know what you want.)

Apple Pie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Moose Poo

Can you say Romy? Many reviewers can. Honestly, I expected that and am happy I got it. I am a huge Romy fan actually (although on weird nights I dabble in Rogans). You all seem to want both light abuse and romance, so I think I will have fun with this. I'm still working on plans but it should come together. On with the show...

* * *

"Ow" was Rogue's first conscious thought Sunday morning. She hadn't even moved when this came to mind. Rogue was that sore. As if it wasn't bad enough, that she was astoundingly bruised, school started tomorrow. Actually, that was the reason she was bruised and lying in last night's workout clothes, sprawled across the top of her bed.

When the news came on that school would be starting again, the Professor requested that there would be no DR sessions scheduled for Sunday so that the students could finish their homework. Logan had so kindly rescheduled the event for Saturday night after dinner. It had been a huge team thing that they collectively botched. As a result, they got a lecture afterwards that was probably longer than the actual session. By the time Rogue had forced her to her room, she fell on her bed and didn't move again until…well, she still hadn't moved yet.

Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for mobility. After much preparation she finally turned her head and looked at the clock. It read 8:28. That was good. Most of the institute would be at breakfast now so she could snag a shower. The outcome matched her prediction and Rogue relaxed under the hot jets. One excessively long shower later, she was back in her room preparing to get ready for the day. Step one was clothing. Dumping her nasty workout outfit in the trash, she started to rummage through a few drawers for undergarments. However she found a small problem with her quest. Actually it was quite a large problem- she couldn't find them. Not one bra seemed to be in her room. Someone had played some sort of prank on her. Bobby was known for starting trouble, it could have possibly been him. Rogue figured against this however when she remembered that he was deathly afraid of her. The other younger students followed that pattern as well. Perhaps Kurt was the culprit. That didn't fit either. He didn't wet himself in reaction to one of Rogue's glares, but he still would be very hesitant about messing with her. Besides, her room didn't smell like sulfur at all.

She noticed instead, as she sniffed around the room (a true sign she had spent too much time around Wolverine), that a faint odor of cigarettes seemed to lie in the room. But it was very faint. Odd indeed.

Remaining puzzled, Rogue decided that she couldn't just stay naked for as long as it took to find the culprit. She would just go downstairs and look for guilty faces later. Right now she had to find a baggy shirt and loose pants to properly hid her…situation. There was no such luck for wherever her undergarments had gone, her baggy over-ones had followed. Someone had thought this out completely. Bobby was definitely out of the running now. She couldn't stay in the room all day, no matter how much she tried. Kitty and Kurt would drag her out. Besides, she had to make her way to the library at some point during the day to finish (a.k.a. start) a report on something stupid. It was time for a battle plan.

Rogue opted for a tight purple sweater with a some-what tight tank top underneath. Any really tight small shirts that could be used for substitutes were conveniently missing. Someone had a pen and paper going on this one. She groaned as she looked in the mirror. It wasn't brutally obvious, but it wasn't very…supportive…either. For once she wished she were as flat as her former roommate. The thought of kitty spurred Rogue to slap herself in the head. There were other girls at the mansion. Lots of them. She could barrow from them. It was perfect. Rogue would just go put on her make-up and find Jean or someone (not flat) and beg for a favor. Perfect.

Not so perfect. Rogue's make up was gone. Completely gone. In its place was a king of hearts card. On the front it read, "You stole my defense, so I took yours". The back had writing also, "All is fair in love and war."

Cigarette smell, she should have known. She raced over to her closet and whipped open the door. To her dismay, the trench coat that had hung in the back was indeed gone. She flew back to the vanity and found that the keys to the motorcycle where missing as well. Rogue would bet at least 1,000 dollars that the actually bike was long gone as well, along with her bras, underwear and a fair amount of clothing and make-up. Perhaps he took them with him as a souvenir or prize. Or maybe he dumped them in a near bye trash bin. Or Gambit could just be riding along throwing them into the wind behind him creating a breadcrumb trail behind him. That particular possibility was Rogue's favorite.

Out of pure frustration. Rouge just screamed. This sucked, no two ways about it. "No!" she thought, changing her mind, "I'm not going to let it suck. I'll just get some supplied from Jean and then go to Wal-mart and everything will be hunky-dory."

With that positive attitude, she headed down to the kitchen arms folded in front of her chest for modesty. She heard the conversation of her peers before she saw it.

"Don't lie to me Bobby Drake, tell me where mine and tabby's…um….things are. We want them back. If you give them back now, I won't tell the professor. Joke is over."

"Dude, I'm telling you, I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't take anything last night. I was way too tired."

"Like, yeah right Bobby, who else would do it? The mysterious bra-fairy?"

"Maybe? I don't know. I didn't take anything."

"That is it, I'm going to the Professor."

"Fine! I'm innocent."

Apparently a plan, paper, pen, and computer had been involved in this. Tabby and Jean were the only girls that had a flying chance of being Rogues size. She was going totally commando today until she got to Wal-mart, which opened at ten. She entered the kitchen in a very bad mood. Bobby was standing in the corner of the kitchen looking fearful and confused while an angry Tabby, Jean, and Kitty surround him. The rest of the kids were half eating, half watching the show. Everyone fell silent when Rogue entered.

"Like wow, Rogue, you look good without your make-up," kitty said after a moment.

"Don't get used to it," Rogue snapped

"Umm okay," she said carefully, sensed Rogue's very unpleasant mood.

Jean looked like she was prepping herself for a second before asking, "Was there anything funny about your drawer's this morning? Like maybe some clothing missing?"

Rogue nodded angrily.

"So you were left with only one bra and pair of underwear too!" Tabby exclaimed.

You mean the clothes left over from last night?" Rogue asked.

"No," Jean started, looking confused, "I mean just one clean pair in your drawers."

"Bastard!" Rogue cried. This was all for her. He set up everything to mess with her. Raising her fists in the air, she cried, "ARRRG!" to whatever deity was watching.

Everyone seemed to take a step back from her.

Jean was ready to inquire further when Logan, Ororo and the Professor stepped into the kitchen.

"Is there something wrong, Rogue?" the professor asked calmly.

She nodded in reply. The professor waited for her to elaborate, but instead Logan shook his head saying, "I told you he would come for his stuff."

"He came for his stuff alright, and some of mine!"

"Make-up?"

"And some other things," she said a bit quieter, folding her arms over her chest after realizing that she had dropped them to her side before.

"In your room?"

"While I was asleep! We need better security."

"I agree. See chuck," Logan said, looking at Professor Xavier, "I told you we did. Now the students are even saying it."

"I think this is an odd situation in all honesty Logan," he said with a hint of amusement, "I hard think it counts." He excused himself afterward mentioning a list of things to do.

Wolverine growled in response. He then focused back on Rogue. "I told you Stripes, he would want his stuff and he would-"

"I Know!" she shouted. The others, including adults just quietly observed. They all seemed to have grasped the situation by now.

"Okay then. As long as you understand."

If looks could kill, even the self-healing adamantium-man would be six feet under at the hand of Rogue. He merely smiled and stated, "you might want to avoid stairs today."

"Say what?" Rogue asked in response to the odd advice.

"You might want to avoid stairs," he repeated, "you look very tired today, the extra bouncing might be…harmful."

Rogue quickly snapped her arms back to her chest and proceeded to stop down the hall.

After she had gone, Ororo turned to Logan and stated, "You are acting rather calm considering the situation. I expected you to be a bit more upset over the fact that Gambit got into the mansion without any of our alarms going off."

"Oh I'm furious Storm, don't you worry darlin'. I'm putting poison gas outside of the their girls' windows today."

"Logan…" she began warningly

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty Please"

"No"

"Tear Gas?"

"No"

"Pepper spray?"

"NO!" she shouted, winds howling outside.

"Fine, Fine, don't get your clouds in a bunch," he conceded grumpily, "I'll just use knock out gas."

"There you go."

Wolverine still looked disappointed.

* * *

A/N

Okay guys and dolls, here is another chapter for your amusement. This one is a little longer. I know I said I would be on Vacation until the 19, but I had a little time in between trips and decided to update at least one of my stories. I would think about doing the other but we are leaving around 3 in the morning tomorrow and it is currently 11:26 pm.

I should be able to work on my stories during the next week because I will be on the beach a lot. I should have worked on them during the immensely boring 13 hour (No lie, 8 am to 9 pm) UF college orientation. The only thing good that came out of it was that I got into an "Intro to fictional writing course." So now I can continue to write fanfics next year under the pretense that I'm doing it for educational purposes, lol.

Man am I babbling.

More important things: Next chapter is the Wal-mart incident. Yes it will be an incident, a fun one (who doesn't have a blast in Wal-mart?) All in all, the feud continues.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, yadda yadda

Wow! I came back from Vacation to a ton of e-mails, most of which were from fan fiction. I have got twice the amount of reviews for this story then I have for my other one which is double the length (check those math skilz). What does that prove? We are Romy maniacs.

Thank you for all the reviews to which I am going to reply in onelittle blog:

Switching from angst to humor is pretty simple with music. I listen to Evanescence, 3 days grace, korn etc for I'm Fine­ and System of a down, garbage etc, goes with this story. Also I can just be in a certain mood. Glad you all liked his prank, it was fun to plan. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

Wal-mart was not a happening place to be Sunday morning. In fact, Rogue found the near desolate Wal-Mart rather eerie. However the less people to witness her necessary lingerie run, the better. None of the other girls opted to join her trip. First off, they didn't want to give up a relaxing Sunday morning even for shopping. Second they preferred nicer stuff found at cute stores in the mall. The mall didn't open until 11:00 A.M. and it was barely nine. That left Rogue alone with her blue-decaled shopping cart in the local Wal-Mart. She really didn't care if her underwear had cute little froggies on it (unlike Kitty as Rogue found out after the girl had about four giant pixies sticks and started dancing around their room singing "The mammal song" in her "cute" Froggy underwear. Rogue slept in the living room that night).

Rogue was almost to the intimate apparel section when her cell phone went off. It was Kitty.

"Hey guess what? We found our bras and stuff. They were in a garbage bag behind the garage," she said cheerfully.

"Did you put my stuff back in my room?" Rogue asked, pretty happy that she didn't have to restock.

Kitty's voice dropped its zeal as she stammered, "umm…well…um….your stuff…well…it wasn't exactly with ours."

"Where was it?" Rogue demanded.

"Well…we don't exactly know still. It is still kinda missing."

"Kind of missing? What do you mean kinda missing?"

"All-right, it is very much missing. We haven't found your stuff yet at all. We have no idea where it could be."

"So you called me to tell me that you guys are all set and I'm screwed still?"

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Good-bye Kitty," Rogue said and hung up the phone. She quickly looked right and left to confirm that there was no one around her. Then she took the phone and beat it repeatedly against a nearby shelf, uttering a loud angry cry.

"You okay miss?" a nervous voiced asked. Rogue whirled around and groaned. Stared at the young worker behind the counter she made a mental note to check behind her and make sure she wasn't standing in front of the electronics department the next time she abused her phone.

"Bad service," she said vaguely and walked off into the clothing.

Rogue yanked clothes off of shelves, throwing them into the cart with random curses here and there. After a few minutes however she eased up on the undergarment violence mainly because she didn't want to be committed for telling a bra to go screw itself. Besides, getting angry was letting Gambit win and that couldn't happen.

Making her way out of the women's clothing department, Rogue stopped to do an inventory check. Amidst her cottony choices a red cloth sat. She pulled up the hanger in confusion. She hadn't put this in, how did it get into her cart? She considered keeping it; it was cute and seemed to be her size. The top was a red takini with white trim and some sort of symbols on the top. The bottom was mainly white with some sort of pattern. She looked closer and saw that it was cards. A whole bunch of cards piled on each other was the bottom. Closer inspection of the top revealed the symbols to be a spade, heart, diamond, and club. This refreshed Rogue's anger she whipped the offending clothing right behind her not caring wear it landed.

Suddenly Rogue stopped in panic. How did the thing get into her cart? Someone must have put it there. Someone by the name of Gambit. Who else would give her carded panties? He was here, lurking. She turned around quickly, trying to search every crevice in her vision for the tall mutant. Her eyes darted madly, arms assuming a defensive position. She stopped to listen, eyes still active. It took only a moment to notice she was in pain. There was a reason they made sports bras for exercise and she had just spun around very quickly. While hugging herself in silent looks of pain she realized how stupid she must look, freaking out in the store. Gambit wasn't here. Clothing aisles were narrow; she had mostly likely just knocked in the hanger by mistake. The card thing was just a coincidence.

"Pull yourself together girl," she commanded. Taking a deep breath she started to push her cart to the front. She didn't make it very far. The glove section proved to be very distracting. She didn't need them anymore, but she still wore out of habit. She just wasn't' ready to open herself up that much to the mansion. Succumbing to temptations a smooth black pair made it back to the cart. They were tossed in and landed right on top of a red piece of clothing. Rogue had actually pushed the cart about five feet before realized what she saw. Knocking the gloves to the side, the little card outfit stared up at her.

Okay, coincidence was out. Rogue was now left with a Mr. Remy LeBeau, or haunted underwear. In all honesty, Rogue preferred the ghost story. There was a good chance that even with a spirit attached, Mr. Card Panties wouldn't make his little drawer mates disappear. Gambit on the other hand…well the ending to that story was already known.

Rogue remembered a large rack of snow pants behind her. She picked up the hanger and slowly walked backwards towards it, looking around for signs of life. Nothing moved as her back hit the squishy material. "Okay," she thought, "I'm just going to hand up Mr. Card Panties and then leave the store. Everything will be all right."

With one final look around, she prepared to turn around. However before she got the chance, the snow pants ate her. Okay, they didn't exactly eat her, but to Rogue it felt like they did. In truth, a hand darted out between pairs and pulled her in. It was a really odd sensation.

IT was also an uncomfortable sensation. Rogue sat at an angle, her weight held up by Gambits arm with legs bent askew on the other side of her. Red eyes and an arrogant smirk look down on her, slightly shadowed by the clothing.

"You know, cherè, you don't respond well to help at all." He said, smirk never leaving his face.

"Help?" exclaimed Rogue incredulously, "What do you mean help?"

"Help with your shopping of course. White cotton panties are good for everyday wear, but what are you going to wear on your dates? Take it from me, you can never go wrong with silk in dark colors." Rogue was too angry to speak. So he continued gesturing towards the hanger in her hand.

"Although I do have to say I am rather fond of this little number. I think it is your size, how about you try for me and we will make sure?"

Blink. Blink blink. "How about no, you effing Swamp Rat! How about you give me back my clothing!" she hissed.

"Why would I do that? You look rather good with a little less on." He said in a smooth, leering tone. She realized that his eyes were no longer on hers and instead his gaze was now on her way to revealing form fitting shirt. Emptying her hands she quickly crossed her arms over her chest and moved away from him. This was a difficult maneuver being that the column they were in was about three feet in diameter at most. Rogue cursed as her head smacked metal behind her.

"Careful cherè," Remy said, coming up and leaning over her. Rogue tried to push him back but had no luck. His legs straddled her thighs that stretched out when she moved back. At over six feet tall his upper body overcame hers as he leaned in face inches from hers. He placed his hands on hers, preventing their movement as well. He loomed just a little bit closer.

"Don't you dare thief-boy. I'll drop you like a sack of potatoes if you do."

"No right away you won't."

"The very second you touch me I'm taking you down"

"No you won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Simple. You want me."

Rogue gave a harsh laugh, "I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Prove it."

"You, me and Mardi Gras"

"You moron, I didn't go with you because I like you. I was getting back at you. It is called revenge."

"I give you credit for your revenge, but it still doesn't change the fact that you want me. Why didn't you just take me down the minute I got in the apartment?"

"You are heavy, I wasn't gonna drag ya all they way to your room."

"Why not take me down the minute I got on the bed? If I remember correctly, you took you sweet time undressing me."

"I had to get you naked for my plan."

"Why not just take me down when I got on the bed then. You could have undressed me without me being conscious. Why not take me into the bedroom as soon as we got to my apartment? Why bother with the elaborate plan, why not just leave me in an alley? Why kiss me in the first place?"

"I…um…had to…um" Rogue started quietly, not having any solid answers. The truth was he was probably the best-looking guy she had ever seen. A perfect body tied in with a knee-weakening smirk and amazing kissing abilities did not go unnoticed by the 18 year old. She was a little inexperienced, not stupid.

"It is because you want me. I can feel it. Don't worry about it, I like you too," he continued, just as quietly

"I don't-" she started but was silenced by red orbs that were coming very close to her face.

A high-pitched scream broke the couple's gaze. A plump middle-aged woman stood over them, peering down through the snow pants. They hadn't even heard her approach. Seeing the two sitting in the middle had given her quite a shock. However Gambit's eyes seem to throw her over the edge. As he gazed up at her, she took one glance before screaming again and taking off. The two scrambled out of the rack.

Seconds later she returned with a large umbrella and a store worker trailing behind her. "Demon!" she screeched, wielding the umbrella like a sword. "Back! Back Demon!" she continued, coming forward and thrusting her umbrella towards Gambit. "God will send you back to Lucifer you evil minion!" she screamed this time employing swiping motions.

"Ma'am. Please calm down Ma'am. It is all right. I think he is just a mutant or something. Please calm down," The employee that Rogue recognized as the one witnessing her little phone fit was trying unsuccessfully to calm the women and reclaim the weapon. She looked at the two young adults and said in a breathless voice (she was currently in a tug of war for the umbrella) that they should probably leave. Rogue was surprised to see that the employee didn't look the least bit surprise as this whole fiasco. Apparently, Sunday morning was the usual time for the crazies to go to Wal-Mart. Rogue grabbed her wallet from the cart and went for the exit with Remy, shouts of "Death to the devil and his helpers!" following them out.

* * *

A/N

This chapter was twice as long as I thought it was going to be. Sadly there was no true blue prank, but there was a little romy. The woman at the end isn't completely crazy, just a wee bit religious.

On a side note- Wal-Mart rules

Like my other story update this isn't edited for the same reasons. And like the other story I will fix later. I'm still lazy.

Thanks for reading, please do the review thang.

Yetti


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish Imay, I wish I might...yeah not really working. I still don't own or have pretty hair

* * *

Rogue and Gambit looked at each other and laughed. They were in the parking lot of Wal-Mart.

"Well, if you excuse me Swamp Rat, I have to continue shopping considering I didn't exactly get what I needed from here thanks to you."

He merely smirked and headed towards his motorcycle. She went to her car. It wasn't really her car; it was one of Xavier's. Carrying undergarments on a motorcycle is a difficult and quite risky maneuver. Rogue thought for a second. The mall was closest but it still wasn't open. Target was close though and it was probably open.

Rogue's predictions were correct. It was open and apparently there was some sort of sale going on, since there were already many people crowding the store.

'Here we go again,' Rogue groaned, getting her cart and making her way to ladies apparel. Since it was on the way, Rogue stopped at the cosmetic stand to get her make-up. Rogue started wandering through clothing, trying to find the underwear section. Signs were for wussies. She was by a rack of dresses when a man in sunglasses and a trench coat popped out in front of her, making her jump.

"Hey cherè, fancy seeing you here."

"Are you following me?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"Nope, just looking out for you, remember? You lost? You seem to be wandering quite a bit. I could help you if you want…"

"I don't want, I assure you. I am not lost. I'm just looking around." Rogue picked an odd shaped pink dress beside her and held it in front of her. Is it my color?"

"You never struck me as a pink kind of girl, but I suppose I could deal, though I hope that dress isn't for you. Otherwise, my efforts are rather futile."

Rogue narrowed her eyes in confusion to his odd response. She also noticed a middle-aged woman giving her a cold stare from a few feet away. Had she called dibs on the dress or something? A woman to her right was also staring. Did they recognize her as a mutant? Gambit was wearing sunglasses now, so he wasn't giving them away. Oh well, screw them.

"What about this one," she said brightly picking up a blue Sundress from the rack beside the other one. She modeled with it for good measure.

"Don't t'ink it is your size cherè, at least yet."

"What the hell do you mean by that Swamp Rat?" she demanded. Suddenly she spotted the sign above them and could have kicked herself. Maternity. Fuck.

"So, cherè when are you due?"

"Shuddup!" she hissed.

"Boy or girl?" he asked, now laughing.

She smacked him upside the head, saying, "I told you to shut up." Her face burned red. HE just laughed harder. Middle-aged women continued to glare. Apparently a possibly pregnant teen was the bane of their existence. Stupid, annoying middle-aged women. Gambit had been watching her angrily look at the people staring at her. He cupped his hands under her chin to pull her face towards his. He wink before saying in an unnecessarily loud voice, "I know you don't want to get all fat and stuff baby, but you really have no choice. Just choose some clothes, woncha?"

Rogue looked at him in horror before catching on. Mentally slapping herself she started to whine, "But it isn't fair. I'm too pretty to get fat. I heard babies hurt too."

"Aw, you'll be fine. Just remember how cute they are."

"Yeah, they make all those adorable little noises and smile and stuff. And they have those cute little shoes. That will be so much fun."

"But you have to change them too," gambit said making a face.

"That is what my mama is for," Rogue said laughing.

If someone in the section hadn't been glaring before, they sure were now. Some of the dirty looks had even changed to horrified stares.

"Yeah, with her help, you'll be able to finish high school."

"I don't wanna. School is so stupid. You didn't finish."

"Yeah, my job at the auto shop pays pretty well. You might as well finish though. How much time do you have left?"

"A year in a half. I'll never make it. I have already taken Algebra twice, it just isn't going to happen."

"We'll see baby, we'll see. Come on lets get some baby toys."

"Yay, those are soo cute!" Rogue said with a giggle. They left the section and collapsed next to women's socks barely able to breath.

"You. Are. Horrible," Rogue managed to get out between breaths.

"Right back atcha, cherè" he replied.

She bowed her head in shame for a moment before standing up again. She still had shopping to do. However before she could even take a step towards her section, her phone rang. It was Kitty. Again.

"Hey Rogue," greeted the happy girl, "Like, where are you? We thought you would be home by now."

"Have you found my stuff," Rogue asked hopefully.

"Ummm…no….not yet. Well actually we stopped looking. Jean and Scott pretty much figured out that your stuff was probably long gone so we should stop wasting time."

Rogue made a mental note to give both a hug. A gloveless hug.

"So why are you calling now?" Rogue asked annoyed.

"I was just checking up on you. Like I said, we thought you would be home by now. Logan thought you might have gotten into some-um-trouble."

"Uh huh. Well I didn't so, Good Bye."

"Wait a sec. Why are you talking so long? Is Wall-Mart really crowded or something?" Wasn't there a saying out there like "Curiosity killed the cat"?

"I'm not at Wal-Mart," Rogue said before she could think better of it.

"Why not?" Kitty asked. Was someone holding up cue cards for the girl?

"Because it was closed." Rogue replied wincing at her answer.

"Why?"

"Uhhhh…there was an accident. Someone got stuck inside a clothing rack." Rogue decided then that she suddenly needed to borrow one of Kitty's cards.

"How did they do that?" Kitty screeched. Rogue quickly pulled the phone away from her ear and Kitties voice could clearly be heard asking a multitude of questions. "Who was it? Were they lots of police cars and such? How long is the story going to be closed? Were their news crews? Did you get interviewed?"

Rogue glanced over at Gambit, who was silently laughing her head off. "Laugh it up, Swampy, laugh it up." She said irritably.

"Rogue are you there? What did you just say? I can barely hear you!"

"Dear gawd Kitty, chill out. I don't know okay. I just heard the story when I got there. Take it easy."

"But-"

Rogue tuned her out and looked back at Gambit who was still laughing. She glared at him. He smiled and made a fishy face. Yes, Mr. Playboy Cajun in his cool sunglasses made an honest to God fishy face completely with flapping hands/fins. IT was too much for Rogue who snorted with laughter.

"Rogue!" Kitty said, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just saw something really funny that is all." Rogue turned around so she could stop laughing.

"What was so funny? Come tell me. You gotta tell meeeeeeee!"

"I'll tell you later, now I have to _go_!" The last word of her sentence turned in to a high-pitched yelp as suddenly a finger poke her in the side.

"Now what was that?"

"Nothing Kitty. Don't- Ah, Stop!- worry about it." Gambit had started to poke her more, making her twitch wildly. She tried to hit his hands away with her arm, but was having no success.

"Are you sure? I don't think I believe you. Do you need help?"

"No I am- stop it, stop it, stop it,- fine!" Gambit had decided it was necessary to start tickling her. He had one arm wrapped around her holding her to him while the other attacked.

"You are being attacked! Let me get help!"

"NO!" Rogue shouted, "I'm fine, it was just a mosquito. A very very big, annoying- EEP!- mosquito. I really got to go now, bye!" Rogue hung up the phone and whirled around to face Gambit.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you insane. I'm never going to get out of this one thanks to you."

"Thanks to me," he said, feigning insult, "No offense cherè, but Wal-mart was closed?"

"Shuddup," She ordered and started to push her cart again.

* * *

A/N

Okay, I'm sorry this took so long. First off I just finished my other story. Second I'm have a little bit of writers block with this one.

Don't expect quick updates on this one in the future either. It isn't my main work. I'm going to start work on the sequel to "I'm Fine" and I have another story I'm starting (I'm bringing in Frost, Tess, and Braddock for this one).

However I promise not to completey forget about this one. I just have to wait a bit for ideas.

Side note- Ultimate X-men Annual 1- I want it now! Rogue and Gambit- prince and princess of theieves- very very cool. I love the cover too. (Sorry I tend to like Ultimate Rogue more than the main one just because she is less "I can't touch" and more "I can aim a gun".)

I'm going to shut up now and let you have your time back


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I know nothing! I swear! Umm… I mean, I own nothing. Yeah, that is what I was trying to say.

Reviewers:

Saka- Of course you like this more. People tend to want to be happy rather than sad.

Sickmindedsucker- True, but Rogue really wanted her clothes back. She should have known that it wouldn't that easy.

Orange- Yep yep. They have the cover on update for this story, and the start of the sequel, I'm just that good.

* * *

Rogue started to push her cart again. Remy followed.

"Uh uh," Rogue said, "You are not going with me. I need to shop and I am going to do it alone."

"Non. I'm goin' wit you. You have bad taste remember? I've gotta help you."

Rogue picked up a package of socks that were next to her and tossed them as hard as she could behind her calling, "Go fetch boy, come on, go fetch!"

Remy looked at her.

She clapped her hands. "You can do it, come on, whose the good wittle doggy woggy. Go fetch!"

Remy raised an eyebrow. Rogue huffed and said, "Well, it was worth a shot."

"We goin' shoppin' now cherè?"

"Yes, Swamp Rat. We are going shopping," she said in a resigned tone.

There is a fact in life that should be known to all. The kid who rips his pants in front of his class has got nothing on the girl picking out lingerie with a guy that that leers and gives suggestions (in a leering tone). However Rogue couldn't go home without buying anything unless she had a good explanation. Apparently those were hard to come in Rogue's world.

"Ooo cherè, how about this one!" Gambit said excitedly for about the fifth time, holding up something black and lacy. Rogue put her fingers to her temples and started to rub small circles.

"No Gambit. For the fifty-third time, I am not getting that. I don't care if you think white cotton is unattractive or boring or whatever, but it works for me. No one is going to see them, but me. Not to mention they are good for an active lifestyle."

"Not my kind of action-"

"Do you have an off button?"

"Yep, let me show you exactly where to push-"

Rogue gave a strangled cry.

Two minutes later she was interrupted from possibly picking out sports bras by "Ooo cherè, green silk. This will bring out your eyes."

Rogue whirled around to find gambit holding a hunter green silk set with smirk on his face. "Okay Swamp Rat, I'm going to say this once and once only. You stole my stuff- fine. You follow me around- Fine. But I draw the line at picking out my Underwear! IF YOU PICK OUT ONE MORE PINK, ORANGE, OR PURPLE AND GREEN POKA-DOTTED PAIR OF PANTIES, THONG, BRA, TEDDIE, NEGLIGEE, OR WHATEVER FOR ME, I SWEAR I'M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT IT! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Oui. To about half the store cherè."

Indeed it seemed that all conversations in the nearby vicinity had ceased and random people were staring at her. Rogue learned to lessons at this moment. First, shouting about underwear in a store was a good way to get yourself noticed. Second, Rogue apparently was much smoother and more collected when she was drunk.

Rogue finally managed to make her way to check out. She only had to chase Remy down once and try to make him eat a bra. They had been passing a rack when Remy suddenly saluted and said, "Woo, Sir yes sir." He held up a hanger and told her, "You would make a mighty fine soldier lemmie tell you. A little army jacket, some ammo and boots and of course this little number and mm-mm."

Rogue accidentally scared three men out of the bathroom when she chased Gambit into it. They really needn't bothered; she was too busy stuffing a camouflage-colored pair of underwear into Remy's mouth to see anything…specific of theirs.

After buying the stuff, Rogue quickly changed in the bathroom, thankful that finally she wasn't so…naked…anymore. Gambit insisted on walking her to her car. This made Rogue very nervous. She kept darting looks at him beside her until she tripped over a curb and performed a spectacular face plant. Gambit got smacked in the face for a 9.7 score and commentary of her falling technique.

"So Cherè, when do I get my kiss good-bye?" Gambit asked after they put the bags in the car.

"Hmm…I've got the week after never open in my book, how about you?" she said in a candid voice.

"Now works best for me, I have to say." He replied, suddenly putting his arms on either side of her, hands on car.

"Back off Swampy, I'm warning you." She said, trying to stare him down. In reply he pushed her completely against the car.

"Or you will do what exactly?"

"I told you, I will drop you like a sack of potatoes."

"Sure you will," he said leaning closer to her, his breath hot on her face.

"Don't…" she warned quietly. As usual, Gambit refused to listen. Instead he pressed his lips to hers.

AHN AHN AHN AHN AHN AHN AHN! The sudden sounds of the car alarm startled them both. Rogue had accidentally leaned on the panic button when Remy had pressed her to the car. She had to go in and turn on the car to turn it off. She took this opportunity to make a get-away, waving to Gambit as she drove off.

When she got home, Kitty greeted her at the door, "Hey Rogue! Are you okay? You sounded like you were in a fight or something on the phone. What happened? Did you-"

Rogue hissed at her. It was best idea she could come up with at the time. If she bared her teeth and hissed theoretically she would be left alone.

She was successful. Kitty cautiously said, "Oooookay…" and backed away slowly. Good Kitty.

Rogue stomped up to her room and dropped onto her bed. It had been a long morning.

* * *

A/N

Short update, I know. I'm trying I swear.

Small allusion there, Kudos to anyone who caught it (SMS is obviously ineligible.)

Side note- Foxx is really really creepy looking. I don't understand X-men anymore!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own X-men

* * *

Her alarm rang at 5:00 A.M. for a training session. She gave it one look before trying to hit the snooze button. It wouldn't work, not matter how much she pounded it. Perhaps that was the reason it was broken. At any rate, Rogue settled on yanking the offending power cord out of the wall. No training session this morning for her, that was for sure.

Wolverine, evidently, had other ideas. He knocked once before welcoming himself into her room. "Let's go Stripes," he called, "Wakey Wakey!"

Rogue looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "No." she said determinedly, "Forget it, I ain't getting out of this bed."

"Oh yes you are, and you are going to move it right now!"

Rogue glared at him for a second before hissing in the most frightening manner she could manage. Wolverine gave her a blank look before yanking her covers off and dropping them unceremoniously in a pile on the floor by her bed. Rogue should have known that that wouldn't have worked. Damn.

Resigning to the worst, Rogue got into her uniform and trooped down to the Danger Room.

"-stial course that you will have to finish in a certain amount of time to pass. If you don't pass, you do it again, until you do pass, even you are here at twilight. Got it?" Logan was saying to the gathered group.

Rogue looked around and smiled. An obstacle course was easy.

An hour and a half later, Rogue had changed her mind. What she had missed in the first part of the speech was that they had to get through the course with a partner. Rogue and Jaime power! They were actually doing well until they had to do the monkey bars over a mud pit. Jaime had little to no upper body strength and fell right away. Now Rogue had six little Jamie's with little to no upper body strength. Needless to say it wasn't the best morning she ever had.

School wasn't much better. Rogue hadn't exactly finished all of her homework from the extended break. Okay, she hadn't finished any of it. It wasn't like she was awake for class anyways. During lunch, Rogue decided to do her French homework. It was the only class she liked. She sat under her favorite tree, books and papers surrounding her. Currently she was tapping her pencil to a worksheet saying over and over again, "Umbrella in French, umbrella in French…"

"parapluie," a voice above her said. Rogue jumped and looked up. Glowing red eyes stared down at her from a low branch. Angry at being startled, Rogue grabbed her French book and chucked it straight up.

Ka-thump. The auburn haired mutant laid on his back rubbing a reddening spot on his forehead. "Was dat necessary cherè?"

"Yes! What the hell were you doing up there Bayou Boy!"

"Just looking out for you, of course," he said, as smoothly as possible considering he had just fallen out of a tree.

"You were spying again! Arg you!"

"So paranoid cherè. You are almost acting like you don't want me around."

"Fancy that. You know? I actually don't!"

"Sorry, can't say I believe you." He said, lowering his tone of voice a little. Rogue recognized the sign and started to back up. "I think you just don't want to admit you want to have me around," He said with a smile as he edged closer to her, "too much pride, cherè." By this time he was almost on top of her. "If you just let it go for a while I can make you _very_ happy that you did."

Rogue had had enough. She pushed him off forcibly, causing him to fall onto his back. She quickly straddled his stomach and stared down at him. "I don't think so Swamp Rat. I like my pride, it keeps me out of the clutches of Swamp Rats like you. And don't you dare tell me that I have 'too much', 'cause you are just as bad. That is why you are here, trying to win me over, make me give into you. I got you in Louisiana, I got you good. Mr. Cajun Playboy woke up naked and alone just like he leaves his little girlfriends. So getting me is getting your balls back. You might as well forget it, I'm not interested," she said in a low voice, putting her face close to his.

She got off of him and started to head back to her books, but was pushed against the tree before she got the chance. "Maybe that is the case, cherè and maybe it isn't. Are you absolutely sure you know my intentions? Maybe you should touch me to find out for sure, I wouldn't mind." Remy said wrapping his arms around her and the tree and pressing his body to hers.

"Like I want your thoughts in my head." She said, giving a futile effort to push him away.

"You didn't mind in New Orleans."

"That was for a worthy cause."

"This isn't? You know cherè, I'm getting the strange feeling that you don't want to find out the truth. Maybe you wouldn't have your well-defined reasons to hate me anymore, non?"

"I have plenty of reasons to hate you and I assure they aren't going anywhere. Absorbing you would only give me more."

"Prove it." He said, pressing his lips onto hers. He pulled away a moment later and said, "I'm still conscious chere. You sure you aren't scared?"

"I told you I don't want your slimy thoughts in my head."

"Trust me, cherè, I think you would like my so-called slimy t'oughts. In fact I think you would like them more if they weren't just t'oughts, non?" he said, a single hand running down the side of her body in painfully light touches.

"You aren't going to be much more than a thought if you don't let go of me right now, " she said trying to push him off again, but this time he grabbed her hands and pinned them against the tree above her head. He then took the opportunity to tightly press his body against her, grinding a bit against her.

Rogue whimpered slightly and arched her head back instinctively. "Good girl," he whispered, tracing her neck with tiny touches of his mouth. They were feather light and teasing. Gambit shifted his hands so that only one pinned her arms to the tree and the other started run a graceful finger down her side. He started to move his lips back up towards hers when reality hit them in the form of a loud obnoxious bell.

The two southerners were breath and motionless for a while, just staring at each other. Then the two minute bell rung and Rogue jumped. Blinking rapidly, she shoved Gambit out the way and grabbed her stuff. The minute she entered her class she realized that French IV was going to be ten types of Hell. Stupid goddamn Cajun.

* * *

A/N

Okay this chapter is less funny and more Romy, but oh well, I'm in the mood.

Like I said before, I'm dealing with some major writers block, especially for Push Pull. I haven't given up, I promise. I just need to take a little break. The only reason I even updated this was because I got so many reviews telling me to. They are great motivators, let me tell you.

So get motivating!


End file.
